Villainious Pretty Cure
is a canon about the villainious cures by Eva Crystallinos. Villainious *'Higashi Setsuna': After having fought for a long time as Eas, she is revived as Cure Passion, representing the power of happiness through the symbol of the Club/Heart. *'Akagi Towa': Towa is tricked into thinking she was brainwashed and became Twilight. Her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet. *'Ruru Amour': A former part-timer in the Azababu branch office of the Criasu Corporation under just her first name, she is an android who soon developed a human heart when gathering information on the Cures. Ruru becomes Cure Amour. Other Half *'Momozono Love': The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Villainious Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. Although, she was Wes. *'Aono Miki': The elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. She states she is "Perfect" at times. Her alter ego is Cure Berry, representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade. Although, she was Sou. *'Yamabuki Inori': A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Pine, representing the power of faith through the symbol of the Diamond. Although, she was Nor. *'Haruno Haruka': - Haruka is the main protagonist. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme color is pink. Although, she was Cure Brutal. *'Kaido Minami': - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is the student council president. Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. Although, she was Cure Siren. *'Amanogawa Kirara': Kirara is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Although, she was Cure Moonrise. *'Nono Hana': A middle school student who transferred to L'Avenir Academy. Hana is short for her age to the point. Hana becomes Cure Yell. She was a villain under her first name. *'Yakushiji Saaya': The class president who is as kind as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor. Saaya transforms into Cure Ange. She was a villain under her first name. *'Kagayaki Homare': A charming and mature girl who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. Homare becomes Cure Étoile. She was a villain under her first name. *'Aisaki Emiru': A classmate of Kotori's who even created her own alter ego, Cure Emiru, to help out others. However, she seems to be a bit overprotective and can overdo things, especially while helping. Emiru becomes Cure Macherie. She was a villain under her first name. Mysterious Strangers *'Aino Megumi': The protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is brainwashed and became Unlovely. Megumi's alter ego is Cure Lovely. Her standard signature color is pink. *'Kurokawa Ellen': Also known as Siren, a Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Her alter ego is Cure Beat.